


Papy and Me One Shots

by IconicAnemone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Woman Harrasment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IconicAnemone/pseuds/IconicAnemone
Summary: One shots of my Original characters Manic the skeleton and his sister Verdana





	Papy and Me One Shots

You're sitting on the subway, working on a crossword puzzle as you wait for your stop. You barely notice when a lady sits in front of you. You finish the puzzle and move on to the next. Junior Jumble. That always stumps you.

At the next stop a man climbs on and sits next to the lady in front of you and starts chatting to her. As a respectable citizen, you try not to listen. You figure out one word.

Your eyes glance up to the couple in front of you, and immediately see that the lady is uncomfortable. She's tense and clearly doesn't want to be near the man. You catch some of what the guy is saying. "--surely you'd want to go there."

You catch eye contact with the lady, and frowns. Looking away, you work on another word.

Your eyes get drawn to the two people, where the brown haired man just asked for the lady's phone number. She doesn't move.

"Hey." You say, catching his attention. "She doesn't want to talk to you, leave her alone."

"Aww, but we're best buds, aren't we?" He says, bumping shoulders with the lady. You look at her Amber eyes as she flash some sign language at you. You keep up with politics, and as the ambassador of the monsters uses sign language, you know what this lady is saying.

'Help stall. My brother is at the next stop'

"Doesn't look like that." Said a man down the car. 

"Yeah leave her alone." Another woman said on the other end.

"Why? We're already so close." The man says, giving the young lady a hug as the subway rolls to a stop.

The doors open, and you stand up. "I'm going to get someone." You say.

Before you can take a step, a tall skeleton monster comes in wearing a cowboy hat. He takes on look at the troubled lady and the harassing man, and suddenly the man is tossed into the air away from the girl.

"Are you okay Dana?" He asks the girl as the man groans.

The lady, called Dana apparently, flash some signs at the skeleton. He sighs, and turns to the other three passengers.

"Thank you for stalling the man from doing anything else to my sister." He tips his hat and leaves the subway with the lady.

The doors close, and the subway starts moving again. You sit back down at your seat and pick up the Junior Jumble. What a story you have when you get home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot of Papy and Me of when Manic and Dana are older. I hope you can get a sense of their relationship, and this is something I made on the spot. I was thinking about having Dana say something, but I'd rather keep this shorter.


End file.
